Dengan Hormat
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Akari, Apa kau masih ingat saat kau memberitahukanku di SD dulu bahwa daun bunga sakura jatuh pada kecepatan lima centimeter per detik? Translate fic dengan judul 'Sincerely' yang di buat oleh undersaffiresky.


Nyoba translate fic ah. :3

Sebelum baca fic ini, saya sarankan sebaiknya nonton dulu filmnya sana. Biar mengerti dan tidak bingung. ==a

* * *

**Sincerely,**

By: Saffire Persian

Translated Into Bahasa Indonesia by: Randz Kitsu

Byōsoku Go Senchimētoru © Makoto Shinkai

Rated: K

Don't Like Don't Read!

ENJOY!

* * *

Akari,

Apa kau masih ingat saat kau memberitahukanku di SD dulu bahwa daun bunga sakura jatuh pada kecepatan lima centimeter per detik?

Akari,

Pohon sakura sedang mekar di sini di Taganegashima. Mereka tidak secantik yang selalu kita lihat di Tokyo, tapi aku berharap kau di sini untuk melihatnya. Apa mereka sedang mekar di tempatmu juga? Aku pikir mungkin... Ah tidak jadi, itu tidak penting. Bagaimana kabarmu?

Akari,

Aku bermimpi itu lagi—mimpi di mana kita melihat pesawat ulak-alik terbang ke langit, menempuh perjalanan ke dunia lain dan tidak pernah kembali. Aku sering berpikir bagaimana rasanya untuk pergi ke ruang angkasa (kau juga?) dan bagaimana kosongnya untuk berada di tempat yang sangat luas tetapi tidak ada kehidupan. Akan banyak rahasia dan misteri untuk di temukan di tempat luas dan tidak terbatas itu , tetapi tidak ada seorangpun untuk berbagi. Tidak ada seorangpun. Hanya ada kau—kau dan alam semesta.

Akari,

Musim semi akan segera berakhir. Daun bunga sedang berjatuhan. Yang sepertinya beberapa waktu lalu sedang bermekaran. Semua orang di sini di Tanegeshima pada awalnya selalu tidak senang melihat daun bunga sakura berguguran dari dahannya, tetapi mereka akan melupakan kesedihan itu dengan segera; mereka akan terbiasa melihat pohon sakura tidak bernyawa dan gundul dan melanjutkan hidup mereka, tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakannya.

Akari,

Jika sakura jatuh pada kecepatan lima centimeter per detik, seberapa cepat kau pikir hidup akan melewati kita?

Akari,

Semua orang sedang membicarakan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan masa depan mereka. Dokter, artis, aktor, tetapi aku tidak melihat diriku dimanapun, melakukan berbagai hal. Semua yang aku lihat adalah kenangan yang berasal dari waktu yang aku tidak bisa pergi kembali, sebuah buku yang sudah selesai, dan seberapa banyak aku kembali dan membaca halamannya, akhirannya tetaplah sama, dan aku ingin tahu waktu dan waktu lagi, _mengapa_.

Akari,

Aku masih mengingat malam itu di stasiun kereta dimana kita melihat satu sama lain untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku masih merasakan dingin yang menusuk melewati jaketku saat kita berjalan melalui putih yang menutupi tanah dan bercerita di dalam gubuk sampai matahari terbit tentang semua yang seharusnya kita tidak boleh bicarakan dan yang tidak perlu di bicarakan. Kau memberitahuku kalau kau berharap sekarang ini musim semi, dan daun bunga pink daripada salju yang berjatuhan, rumput daripada salju tebal yang mencapai mata kaki kita, kicauan burung daripada kesunyian. Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu, tetapi aku juga begitu.

Akari,

Seberapa cepat _aku_ harus hidup untuk melihatmu lagi?

Akari,

Aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Dia bertanya padaku tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadap hidupku, dan saat aku memberitahunya aku tidak tahu, dia memberitahuku bahwa diapun sama. Dia bilang bahwa kita memiliki banyak persamaan, dan dia sudah mengagumiku semenjak aku pindah kemari dan berpikir aku adalah orang baik. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, tetapi dia berhenti, dan aku pikir ini lebih baik. Aku lega, karena jawabanku hanya akan menyakitinya. Ini lebih baik begini.

Akari,

Aku di terima di Universitas Tokyo jurusan program teknologi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun aku bisa kembali pulang _kerumah__. _Dimana kau sekarang? Masih di Tochigi? Atau kau pergi lebih jauh? Aku bisa mendengar orang tuaku merayakan penerimaanku di lantai bawah, tetapi aku tidak bisa membawa diriku bergabung bersama mereka. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka, seperti aku menikmati hari terakhir liburan musim panas dengan teman sekelasku, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku sekarang? Apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Apa kau masih peduli?

Akari,

Pagi itu—setelah malam bersalju di luar stasiun—apa kau masih ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku? Kau bilang, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Takaki-kun, aku tahu kau akan." Apa kau benar-benar memaksudkan itu? Apa itu sesuatu yang kau rasa harus di katakan? Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, seperti aku tidak tahu mengapa aku masih menulisimu surat yang tidak akan pernah kau terima, atau mengapa aku dengan bodohnya masih percaya suatu hari nanti aku akan mendapatkan jawaban.

Akari,

Musim dingin lagi sekarang. Tokyo masih sama seperti saat kita berdua tinggal di sini: sibuk, denyitan kereta melintasi rel, orang dengan setelan dan koper di tangan, bangunan yang mencapai langit, kilatan cahaya di jalur penyebrangan saat ribuan orang berjalan menyebrangi jalan… Ini aneh untuk memikirkan bahwa Tokyo selalu seramai ini, dan banyak orang yang berbeda bisa berada di ruang yang sempit ini. Tetapi seberapa dekat orang-orang itu, mereka masih terlihat ribuan mil jauhnya. Mereka hanyalah wajah, tidak lebih.

Akari,

Siapakah di antara kita yang berhenti menulis terlebih dahulu?

Akari,

Aku bermimpi lagi. Ini bukan yang ada kapal ulak-aliknya, tetapi kau masih di sana, di dalam mimpi. Aku melihat kau tersenyum, dan melihatmu tersenyum membuatku bahagia, sampai aku tersadar aku bukanlah yang ada di sana di sampingmu. Aku melihat sebuah cincin di jarimu dan seorang lelaki yang bukan aku... Akan tetapi... Akan tetapi kau bahagia. Apakah egois untukku untuk berharap agar kita bisa muda selamanya? Apakah egois untuk mengharapkanmu kebahagiaan yang lain? Semua yang aku inginkan…

Akari,

_Dia_ juga tidak bisa membuat Tokyo kembali terasa seperti dahulu.

Akari,

Aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Ini terlalu berlebihan untukku. Dia tidak membiarkanku mengatasi masalah dengan cara yang aku inginkan, tidak membiarkanku memutuskan bagaimana seharusnya semua berjalan, jadi aku berhenti. Aku bodoh kan? Bodoh. Seorang lelaki yang menghabiskan malamnya di bar dan menghabiskan harinya di depan layar komputer. Hidup itu seharusnya lebih dari ini…

Akari,

Sekarang sudah Sembilan tahun berlalu.

Akari,

Aku telah mengunjungi prefektur dimana kita menghabiskan waktu masa kecil kita bersama. Aku menghindarinya saat pertama kali datang ke Tokyo enam tahun lalu karena aku tidak ingin melihat bagaimana semuanya telah berubah, walaupun aku tahu bahwa suatu hari kakiku akan membawaku kembali kesini. Trotoar itu, Perpustakaan, Restoran, pohon sakura tua di taman itu? Semuanya masih ada di sini, tetapi berbeda. Berubah. Aku pikir, tidak peduli seberapa keras kau berusaha, kau tidak bisa menghentikan tempat yang kau sayangi dari perubahan, seperti kau tidak bisa menghentikan orang yang kau cintai dari perubahan, seperti kau tidak bisa menghentikan waktu.

Akari,

Sebuah pesan singkat. Darinya:

_Tohno-kun,_

_Aku tahu tidak seorangpun berbicara tentang dirimu berhenti__, __tetapi semua orang di perusahaan lamamu menyesal saat kau pergi__. __Mereka ingin aku memberitahumu kalau semua tidak sama lagi di perusahaan dengan kau tidak adanya kau di sini__. __Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama__. __Seorang temanku memberitahuku kalau kalau semuanya berjalan baik untukmu di pekerjaan lepasmu __dan kau sepertinya melakukannya lebih baik di banding saat kau meninggalkan perusahaan__. __Lebih bebas__. __Aku bersyukur.__Aku tahu hubungan yang kita punya telah usai__, __tetapi aku masih menyukaimu__, __sampai sekarang__. __Jika kau merasa ingin mencoba lagi__—__dan jika__, __kau membutuhkan seseorang__, __Aku masih disini__._

_-Mizuno Risa_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku rasa. Akari, bagaimana... Apa yang seharusnya aku rasa? Ini sudah terlalu lama semenjak seseorang…

Akari,

Kenangan selalu indah dan bagus, tapi itulah mereka kan? _Kenangan_.

Akari,

Aku melihatmu.

Pada awalnya aku tidak menyadari itu adalah kau, tetapi saat kita berpapasan saat kita berjalan melewati rel kereta, aku merasakan sesuatu. Sebuah percikan. Aku merasa aku telah mengetahuimu, entah dimana, tetapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan pasti. _Dimana__? __Dimanakah aku pernah__? __Mengapa kau terasa tidak asing__? __Mengapa ini terasa seperti__..._

Lalu, saat aku mencapai tepi dari jalan kereta beberapa detik kemudian, Aku _tahu_.

Aku lalu berhenti, berputar berbalik arah, mencarimu. Mata kita bertemu. Aku baru saja akan memanggil namamu, tetapi sebuah kereta melintas melewati rel, menghentikan suaraku dengan suaranya. Aku tidak bergerak, menatap keretanya melintas. Apa kau melihatku? Benar-benar melihatku? Bukan sebagai orang tanpa nama di dalam keramaian, tetapi sebagain anak laki-laki yang kau habiskan waktu masa kecilmu bersama? Apa kau ingat?

Kereta lain melintas dengan cepat.

Pikiranku melayang.

Apa kau masih di sana?

Apa kau menunggu di sisi yang lain sepertiku?

Tetapi aku tersadar bahwa itu tidaklah penting. Ini akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban jika itu benar-benar dirimu yang aku lihat.

Aku menunggu.

Keretapun melintas.

Tetapi aku masih berharap kau ada di sana, mencariku, sepertiku.

Dan kau tidak.

Tetapi untuk pertama kalinya, Itu tidak apa. Untuk pertama kalinya, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kau tidak menungguku, tetapi tidak apa. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah berharap kau akan menungguku, atau sebaliknya, tidak di dunia ini. Dunia itu hanya terdapat di dalam negeri dongeng, dunia yang bahagia selama-lamanya. Waktu tidak menunggu siapapun, tidak juga untuk teman masa kecil. Kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu kita untuk terus melihat kebelakang untuk seseorang yang tidak selalu ada di sana. Hidup kita mempunyai kesempatan untuk saling bertemu dengan orang lain, dahulu kala, dan sekarang, untuk kesempatan lain. Jika takdir membolehkan kita untuk bertemu lagi, walaupun hanya untuk beberapa detik, Aku akan berterima kasih selama-lamanya.

Tapi untuk sekarang, melihatmu—walaupun mungkin itu bukan dirimu—sudahlah cukup.

Dengan hormat,

* * *

Done. Dan sebelum ada orang yang bilang ini plagiat. Saya dapet ijin dari author aslinya untuk translate fic ini. Gak percaya? PM aja sana authornya. ==a

Mungkin TLan ini jauh berbeda dengan karya aslinya, *jauh dalam hal makna dll dsb.*, jadi saya sarankan untuk membaca karya aslinya untuk mendapatkan fic yang lebih dari ini.

Thanks a lot for undersaffiresky or Saffire Persian for giving me permission to translating this fic. *bow*


End file.
